Desiring fate
by speechlessmichaelis14
Summary: sebastian comes to ask about his future to a mysterious person only to be answered that all will come if he sees it. now about 200 years later, he's a teacher at an elite school where he meets an enigmatic boy. could he be the one? rated m in later chaps!


**Author: I (sadly) don't own Kuroshitsuji… if I did I would have made it an epic yaoi fest! But still keeping its story as is!**

**Me: ok come on ladies! Lets go go go!**

A little girl with long black hair and dark grey eyes and looks around the age of five or six sits down on a comfortable red velvet covered chair. She wears a plain cream dress with an a-line skirt reaching her knees, shirt-like sleeves and has a pattern sown around the v-neck collar. On her hair has a gold ring around her head. Her fringe slightly covers her adorable doll eyes.

By the looks of how she sits on her chair, it really looks bored around her room. Her room is filled with bottles of vibrant fluids, books with characters only she can understand, mystical objects that were rarely found and heirlooms that look as rare and hold great power as much as the rest of the objects she keeps all in a neat place. It was obvious she was no ordinary child. Or maybe not really a child after all.

"I'm getting really bored without anyone here to play with me" she rests her chin on her little palms. Her doll eyes suddenly widen with a realization as they flash from their dark grey color to red then return back to their original color. "Looks like I won't be too bored for today. Will I?" she smiles a bit insanely to herself.

She hops off her chair and walks to a pipe. It was silver and had intricate carvings and had a polished ebony pole to the end. The door of her room opens and lets in an attractive stranger with pale skin, raven black locks and dark burgundy eyes.

"I thought you'd come after I get my pipe but I guess my intuition was wrong" she states coldly. "Ai Yuko, you already should have known that before I came to your room. I thought you said that your intuition was never wrong" The man states a little mockingly. "Hmph! That's none of your concern. Aren't you here because you need my assistance?" 'I can't believe he caught me there!'she walks towards her chair. She suddenly changes from a small girl to a beautiful woman with red eyes then flashes to grey and in a white and blue kimono-like outfit (1).

"I guess I shouldn't tell you now why I'm here, do I?" "There is that option for me, but of course I have to listen to what my client has to really say since I do not actually know what your true intentions are." She places her cheek on her knuckles with a little smug look on her face. The room then changes into a Japanese style room. It had grey walls and the open door behind her has large willow trees and a beautiful garden.

"So tell me what your intentions are. You must be sure with this because this intention has a price to pay, because every wish has its price (2). And I will grant you your wish." "I would like you to tell me something about my future." "That is one wish that may cost you, demon. You already lived for a millennium or so and you want to ask me about your future? Why so sudden?" "It is something none of your business and as you said, you only want to know what wish I ask. So now that I have told you what I wanted, you must now comply with your terms." The woman blinked twice then her expression changes to a smiling one. "As always, you are this impatient." Her tone changes to a serious one "are you sure this is what you want? Your own wish has a great price and I would have to use more than my usual power to get hold of this said wish" "If I wasn't that sure then I wouldn't have told you, Yuko."

She loosens up a bit and then sighs. "Give me a second or so." She then focuses awhile on her power. "give me your palm." The stranger hands his palm to her. She places her palm over his.

Flashes of images come to her at a rapid speed and a red thread appears in her vision. She starts to feel her head throb in pain but she still looks stoic as ever. The intake of the scenes into her head and sight make it worse for her since she looks way in deeper into the outlook.

"You'll encounter a mysterious person that will have what you need. This person is what you may say the most astonishing soul you'll encounter in your whole demonic existence. Meeting this, a great decision may come into your mind that will lead you into harm. With this decision of yours, you'll experience adversities gaining the one you solely desire. But you alone are not the only one who would want this but as well as others who may lead to harm's way. Not only will you experience hardships but as well as the person who'll want to be by your side… but it comes at a greater cost you know you can't pay. " 'By my side at a great cost? What is this cost then? Is it far greater than my life? What is this decision that I'll make in the future?' he thinks to himself with a hint of curiosity and anxiety. She opens her eyes and swirls of magenta appear. Her eyes return to grey once more and she speaks "I cannot tell you far more than what I have said. It has caused me enough of my skill to look into it but I am the only one who knows this. This will only be a hindrance for what is to come to you. The more you'll know, the more the outlook will be much worse as it is." She lets out a sigh.

More questions come into the demon's head but it did not matter since she will not answer him, or so he hypothesizes, that's why he eases himself and tries to overlook it all. He looks serious and takes a tight grip on his lap. He gets cut off by his thoughts by thumps on his head. He looks and sees her with the pipe on her hand near his forehead. "You should stop acting childishly by hitting other peoples head's with your smoking pipe." "You, on the other hand, should stop asking questions in your thoughts. These questions will not be answered until you see it for yourself." She blows a stream of smoke through her lips.

'she got me there… I was sure she wouldn't know' he thinks to himself for a while and sighs. "Yuko, you should stop these habits of yours. It's a nuisance to the guests of yours sometimes." "oh? And what habits are those, my dear demon prince Beelzube?" she says in a joking tone. "Yuko, you know very well not to call me that here… I've already told you to call me Elis so that…" she then cuts in "yes, yes. So that no one would get any ideas as to why a prince would be here and no one else would know" she sounds bored of what him reminding her this. She blows a stream of smoke from her pipe.

"For starters, your annoying smoking habit with that pipe of yours. You'll have to breathe through a mask if you don't." he fans off the smoke coming to his face. "second is the annoying habit you have for reading other people's own thoughts. It's both rude and very annoying" he holds his forehead and sighs. "Oh come on Elis! You've known me for so long and how fun it is for me to read other people's thoughts! Plus I find your thoughts quite amusing time and time again!" in a light tone and she starts to giggle. "well it isn't for me Yuko." He chastises her as he tries to kill her 'fun'. "Aw! Don't be such a killjoy! " she takes a breath of her pipe and blows. "you only come to me when you need my specialty in witchcraft and I treat you as my own friend time and time again." "you really are that blind Yuko. I come to you when I need your great power as the great witch of time and space. I am only like the rest of the clients you have which you say are pulled by fate and by desire but you treat me as a friend. Why so, Yuko?" " I know right then that you were no normal demon like the rest. Though you are not on top of the hierarchal order, I see something more in you. but you are, as you said, but one more of my clients who need my purposes. I believe you have greater desires… other than the fact of you being lustful and all that…" she smiles while trying to look away from him as an insult.

"thank you Yuko but I do not need to be reminded of what I am and what I do." He tries to hold back his irritation.

"remember my dear Elis what I told you…"

"…_These questions will not be answered until you see it for yourself."_

He then wakes up from his dream… he takes a moment to remember everything in his dream and runs his fingers through his raven lock. He didn't actually needed to sleep since he's a demon after all. He was sleeping a while ago just to take his mind off the modern day stress he experiences. He smirks at the thought of that memory flashing once more in his head.

"Well Yuko, years have passed since I foolishly asked you that stupid request. Nothing has happened yet… nothing at all"

He looks at his digital clock that reads 7:00 am. He then sighs and gets off his bed.

"why can't I just skip today? It's nothing important anyway so why go? Oh right…he forced me into it today. I might as well keep that stupid promise…"

**1. It's like the outfits Ms. Yuko (xxxholic) wears during moon viewing ^.^**

**2. it's as Yuko-san would say to those who want their wishes granted.**

**I'm finally done with chapter one! At last! Hahaha! Ok so let me explain first… the thing that happened was his dream of a memory in his past around… 200 years ago or so. I know a long time ago but you'll never know if you somehow become a demon and live that long!**

**Ai Yuko: you said that right**

**Me: hey! Why are you here? I thought you were still in the story? And why are you in that 5-year-old get up?**

**Ai: cause I look cute in it! Plus you shifted it back to him… T_T**

**Me: how is it my fault? Get back in that story!**

**Ai: and what will I do the whole time? You won't give me as much screen time like this later on in this story anyway! Plus I'm bored!**

**Me: true… *thinks for awhile* alright! You can join me in these parts! What do you say!**

**Ai: *smiling adorably* oh thank you thank you thank you! *hugs me***

**Me: so cute! Ok! See you in the next chapter!**

**Ai: yeah… if you will make it though..**

**Me: shut up!**


End file.
